Just for Tonight
by stealth gato
Summary: After Sasuke leaves Kiba comforts Naruto. Naruto find himself attracted to Kiba and then they end up on a mission alone... bad summary, sorry. Warning: Lemon and Language. KibaNaru and mention of NaruSasu. ONESHOT!


Okay, so here's a KibaNaru one shot that i had actually promised my bff a long time ago. i decided to write it before i started getting hounded with school projects and research papers. anyway, hope you enjoy. also, just pretend that sasuke left when they were older. so like instead of being twelve, they're more like 18...

Warning: lemon, language, KibaNaru, mention of NaruSasu and NaruKiba.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

* * *

I don't know what it was that attracted me to him. It could have been his loud and obnoxious personality, his mischievous attitude, or his self assured grin that was almost always on his face. It could have been that he was fiercely loyal to me and all of his other friends. Maybe it was just physical attraction to his flawless tanned skin or the unique markings that scarred his cheeks. Whatever it was, somehow I ended up falling for my best friend.

Well, 'falling' probably wasn't the best word to describe it either. There was some sort of attraction that drew me towards him in my most emotionally vulnerable state. The first time I sought him out, I wanted nothing but a friend to take me out drinking so I could get totally wasted while I vented all of my problems onto anyone who would listen. Well, that happened the second through the tenth time as well. However, during those times I started getting closer and closer to him until one day I found myself too close to him. And when I say close, I mean really really extremely close. It happened on a mission. We were assigned as a two man team to deliver some secret scroll to some lord of the cloud country.

"So, this is your first mission since Sasuke left, huh?" He asked as we jumped form tree to tree. I growled in response. Sasuke had left about five months ago to go to Orochimaru. Everyone knew that Sasuke and I had been 'lovers,' although that term could be used very loosely considering I doubt he actually loved me if he left me so easily. After we fought in the Valley of the End and I returned empty handed and half dead, I felt broken. It was very hard on me, but it was even worse when everyone started to feel sorry for me. So I decided to drown my sorrows with alcohol, and Kiba was always happy to take me. Unfortunately, the Kyuubi wouldn't help with the alcohol because he thought I deserved it or something so I was incapacitated for a few months.

"Don't talk about that, please." I sighed. I really didn't want him to bring up Sasuke especially after I just started to put myself back together. Kiba sighed and nodded. I knew he wanted me to talk about it. It was probably because when we went drinking I was too sloshed for him to even understand what I was saying, and I know he wanted to help because that was just the kind of person he was.

"Right." Kiba said. We kept going in silence for about an hour. Suddenly there was a kunai thrown towards us, the exploding tag fluttering as the blade cut through the air. "Shit." Kiba breathed as we both jumped from the branch to the ground.

"Where did they come form?" I asked looking in the trees. Neither of us sensed anyone there.

"It's over there." Kiba said sniffing the air. We both turned to see our attackers. Unfortunately about ten guys jumped out at us.

"How the hell did we not sense them?" I asked grabbing my kunai.

"Just be careful." Kiba said as we both jumped head on into our attackers. That always did seem to be our fighting technique, jump in before thinking. But we were both fortunate enough that it worked. We killed about six of them before we ran out of energy to fight off the other four. "Come on." Kiba said grabbing my arm and running off as he threw a smoke bomb. We ran for about five minutes before suddenly my back hit stone as Kiba shoved me into a small crack in a boulder. Kiba shoved himself in after me, pressing our chests together.

"Kiba, there's not enough room in here for both of us." I said softly.

"Shut up, those guys are gonna come looking for us." Kiba whispered harshly. He pressed closer to me. Too close. He was too close. He was so warm. His body was hard but soft at the same time. His scent was kind of sweaty but spicy as well, whether from the body was he uses or just his natural scent I wasn't sure. His breathing was ragged but the air tickled my cheek and neck as he panted against them. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hoped that if he could feel my heart beat he thought it was from the running and not from being that close.

"You think they're gone?" I asked after being in there for a few minutes.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Okay." I said. It was weird that I immediately missed the closeness when he walked away. We kept going towards our destination in silence. I found myself looking over at him every once in a while. After a few hours the silence was unbearable. "So, that stinks that you had to leave Akamaru behind." I said. Kiba nearly tripped and I immediately felt bad for bringing it up.

"Yeah." Kiba said softly.

"Sorry, Kiba, I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just the silence…" I said and then kind of trailed off. Akamaru had been severely wounded on a previous mission and have been in the animal hospital for two weeks. It was hard on Kiba because although it wasn't really his fault, he blamed himself. And also because Akamaru was very special to Kiba and, like anyone else who saw someone special to them hurt, it upset him. Kiba nearly tripped again and I decided to stop him. I grabbed his shirt before he could jump to the next branch.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"You're getting distracted. You shouldn't keep going right now." I said. He growled but sat down on the branch.

"Sorry." Kiba sighed leaning against the trunk of the tree. I sat down next to him, giving a quick glance towards him. He looked about as dazed and blank as I felt. It probably wasn't the best idea to put me and Kiba alone on a mission considering I was still trying to get over Sasuke and Kiba was currently overwhelmed with worry over his dog. It actually made me laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"What?" I asked looking over at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked again. Unfortunately when I looked at him he looked like an adorably cute and curious puppy. It was one of those moments when you realize how attractive someone is right before you realize how completely alone the two of you are. I know Kiba saw my blush bit I was thankful he didn't comment on it.

"I just found it amusing that we were the two assigned to this assignment considering how emotionally distracted we are." I said. Kiba laughed softly. Again I blushed. Feeling like a complete idiot for blushing at his laugh I quickly jumped up mumbling something about getting water. I could feel Kiba watching me as I left which only made me want to leave faster. In a way it wasn't as awkward as when I realized I was attracted to Sasuke. I mean going from being an arch nemesis to a love interest was kind of a shock to not only everyone else but ourselves as well. But discovering you were attracted to your best friend shortly after you broke up with your previous lover was still kind of awkward. Especially now that we were alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Naruto!" I heard Kiba calling. I looked behind me to see him coming at me at nearly full speed. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you looked at it) he couldn't stop in time and ran smack into me. We both fell back and rolled down the hill that I had been standing on. Kiba ended up under me with one of his legs wrapped around my hips. One of my arms was under him and my face was pressed into Kiba's neck. But out of all the contact, the one that was most obvious was our groins pressing together. He was too close again. I felt dizzy at how close he was, but was too sore to move away from him.

"Kiba." I panted. I hadn't realized that getting tackled before rolling down a giant hill would knock that much air out of me.

"You were going the wrong way, and I wanted to catch up before you got lost." Kiba said breathing into my ear heavily. I forced myself to not shiver at the husky, breathless voice, the deep vibrations that transferred from his chest into mine, and the warm breath brushing over my face.

"Oh." I said softly. "Fine, then we should go get some water and keep on our way." I said as we shifted to sit up.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. We got up and went to go get some water before we headed towards the cloud country again. We were pretty quiet for the most part. Again I found myself sneaking glances at my partner who was becoming increasingly attractive by almost every minute. I just prayed that this mission ended quickly so that I can go back home and find someone else to fall in love with. Perhaps I should clear that up right now, I'm not in love with Kiba. Sasuke already destroyed any of my belief in love, so I was not in love with Kiba. I was just very much attracted to Kiba. "We should stop for the night." Kiba said.

"Okay." I nodded. We set up camp near the bank of the river.

"I'm gonna go for a swim." Kiba smiled brightly as he pulled off his shirts and pants and then finally his boxers. I blushed heavily and looked away only after getting a full view of his entire body. Dear god the boy was gorgeous. I heard the splash from him jumping into the water. "You should come in too." Kiba called.

"No, I'm fine here." I said trying to keep my voice steady. Kiba just laughed and dove under the water. I started the fire and set up my bed roll. I laid down on my roll and stared up at the starry sky.

"Hey, you asleep yet?" Kiba called as he got out of the water. I looked over as he pulled on his boxers. His hair sagged from the weight of the water and dripped onto his shoulders and chest.

"No." I mumbled.

"You hungry? I'll make us some dinner." Kiba said. I just nodded. He smiled and started cooking some fish he had caught whole swimming. Not only was he gorgeous, but he could cook? I found myself more and more attracted to the boy in front of me. As we ate I would glance over at Kiba and occasionally would find him looking back at me. I would then quickly look away only to have my eyes wander back to the mostly naked boy that was accompanying me. Shortly after finishing I went to bed and pulled the blankets over my head to keep from staring at him all night. I was more focused on getting this mission over with more than ever now. And that's all I focused on until we arrived back home. However, when we got back, it was a different story. Kiba ended up following me home and before I knew what was happening I was being shoved against the wall and Kiba was pressing against me.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" I breathed.

"Don't even act like you don't know, Naruto. You think I haven't noticed the way you were watching me for the entire mission?" Kiba asked huskily. This time I couldn't help but to shiver as his breath fanned across my face. He was so close. But this time, I wanted to be closer. I let Kiba's lips claim mine. He was so warm, and gentle. His lips were smooth and soft. Dear lord it felt good it to be kissed like this. He licked my lip gently and I opened my mouth for him. Who knew Kiba was that talented with his tongue? He tasted good too. It was sweeter than Sasuke tasted. Oh god, Sasuke.

"Wait, Kiba stop." I said pushing him away.

"What?" he asked breathing somewhat raggedly.

"I can't do this. I just barely got over Sasuke and," I started but Kiba kissed me and made me shut up.

"Forget about Sasuke, Naruto." Kiba growled.

"I can't." I said softly.

"Why not?" He asked angrily. I looked up at him slightly shocked. I didn't understand why he was so mad, but he was. "Sasuke's gone, Naruto. He's not coming back either. You need to get over him." Kiba growled. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You should move on." Kiba said softly. It suddenly felt very hard to breath.

"And you think you're the one I should be with?" I whispered.

"I'm a hundred times better than Uchiha." Kiba growled.

"Kiba." I sighed.

"Naruto, I want to be with you. Why do you think I always act like a nervous idiot around you? Or why I'm always so close to you? I want to be with you. I want to be the one you come to when you're sad and need someone to hold you. When you're scared and want someone to protect you. When you're in pain and you need someone to comfort you. When you're horny and need someone to," Kiba smirked.

"I get it." I said cutting him off before he could finish his last sentence. Kiba laughed softly.

"I want to be the one who goes to bed with you ever night and wakes up next to you ever morning. Let me be that person, Naruto." Kiba said as he leaned down and kissed me again. Our tongues immediately met and tangled together. He pressed more into me and we both let out a soft moan. His fingers tangled into my hair while I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. Slowly I pulled Kiba's shirt up and off. Kiba smirked as he went in for another kiss. I, however, was more intrigued buy his neck. I felt his pulse quickening as I brushed my lips against his jugular. "Oh god." He breathed, tightening his grip on my hair. I couldn't help to bite into his soft skin and leaving a nice mark.

"We should at least go to my room." I mumbled against Kiba's neck.

"Yeah." He panted. We moved slowly towards my bedroom and ended up falling onto my bed. Kiba pulled me in for a deep kiss as he unzipped my jacket and pants. The jacket was easy to get off, but we had to break the kiss so I could pull my shirt off. While I was pulling my shirt off, Kiba pulled our pants and boxers off. For a second we just laid on my bed staring at each other. He really was a very attractive man.

"You're actually a surprisingly attractive guy." I laughed.

"Surprisingly?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow. "You always knew I was hot." Kiba said rolling so that he was straddling me. I laughed as he leaned down and kissed me.

"You're right." I said. Kiba kissed down my neck to my chest. I tried hard not to whimper and moan as he licked and kissed my chest. I couldn't hold it in when he started paying special attention to my nipples.

"You're so sensitive." Kiba smirked kissing me again. I moaned softly. God he felt so good. His hands trailed down my sides and massaged my hips before one hand moved to my erection. I gasped into his mouth as he slowly began to pump my shaft.

"Oh my god." I moaned and my hips bucked into him. Kiba smirked and sat up a little, staring down at me.

"Where's you're lube?" Kiba panted.

"The drawer." I gasped. Kiba leaned over me to look into my nightstand drawer. His chest was right in front of my face. I couldn't help but to lean up and litter the soft skin with kisses. He moaned gently and then moved back to kneeling over me. His eyes kept trailing up and down my body. I felt somewhat awkward with him staring at me like that. With Sasuke, I wasn't ever really in this position. My eyes widened slightly when I saw him coat his fingers with the lube.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

"I've just never been on the bottom before." I blushed. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Kiba choked on his own breath.

"Yeah, I was always on top with Sasuke." I mumbled.

"You're serious?" Kiba asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I mean, everyone just assumed that Sasuke was the seme." Kiba said awkwardly.

"No." I said. Kiba smiled.

"So I'll be the first one to do this?" Kiba asked. I nodded. "Good." He smiled leaning forward and kissing me deeply while he pushed one finger into my entrance. I hissed. "You okay?" Kiba asked nervously. I nodded. He kissed me again and pushed in another finger. He nibbled on my bottom lip with his slightly pointed teeth. I groaned.

"That feels so god damn good." I moaned pressing my hips down onto his fingers.

"Good." Kiba grunted. He trailed kissed down my jaw and neck. He stopped to bite my collar bone. I hissed when he accidentally bit too hard and broke the skin. "Shit. I'm sorry." He said, licking the blood away. He kept pumping my erection and thrusting his fingers in and out of me while his kissed, licked and bit all over my body.

"Jesus, Kiba, keep going." I groaned. Kiba's grip on my erection tightened slightly and he started pumping faster. I groaned as I released into his hand. Kiba laughed softly and licked my cum from his hand. I moaned as I watched him licking his fingers. It was definitely a very erotic sight.

"That was fast." Kiba smiled.

"Fuck you, Kiba." I growled. Kiba laughed.

"Gladly." He smiled pulling out his fingers. "Are you ready?" Kiba asked. I nodded and he slowly pushed his erection into me. It hurt like hell. I bit my lip till it bled and squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from leaking out. "Naruto?" Kiba panted. I knew exactly how he was feeling and how much self restraint he was using right now to keep from ravishing me.

"Just stay still for a minute." I gasped trying to stay relaxed.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. He kissed me deeply. Thankfully he was a good kisser and it helped me relax enough that he could start moving. Kiba was good at sex. He always checked to make sure I was okay. As soon as he found my prostate he began teasing and abusing it. I couldn't contain my moans and screams. Dear god it felt amazing.

"Kiba." I gasped grabbing his shoulders. He started pumping my erection with his thrusts. I was getting dizzy from all the pleasure. "Kiss me." I moaned. Kiba leaned forward and kissed me deeply He slammed into my prostate one last time and I came all over our stomachs and Kiba followed shortly after with a groan of my own name. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there trying to catch our breath.

"That was amazing." Kiba said rolling off of me.

"Yeah." I said tiredly. Kiba smiled and pulled me to his side.

"So, you gonna be with me?" Kiba asked.

"Just for tonight." I answered. Kiba sighed and kissed my forehead.

"We'll see." He whispered. Fortunately that 'just for tonight' became a monthly thing, then a weekly thing, then a daily thing and eventually we moved in together and started officially dating. "So, how about you let me top again?" Kiba asked excitedly on the night of our three year anniversary. After that first night, I had taken the permanent role of seme in out relationship and Kiba was always eager to switch roles again.

"Just for tonight." I smiled. THE END.

* * *

so, i hope you enjoyed this. review please.


End file.
